


Truth or Dare

by n1ghtw0lf



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Fluff, M/M, Other, TruthorDare, Unknown Number, all Stray Kids member mentioned, hanlee - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, partially a text au, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: It all started as a dare.It all started for that stupid text.Two perfect strangers, the first mistaken for a pervert at first, the second taken for crazy. But what will happen after they start to know each other better?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not completely a Text AU!  
> Just some chapters will only contain the guys texting at each other. There will be more written parts.
> 
> ⚠WARNING!⚠
> 
> There will surely be BoyxBoy scenes, like kissing and making out. So if you don't like it don't read it.  
> I don't know if there'll be smut or not... and if there'll be, it'll be at the end of the story probably, so I'll probably put this story into a series and publish the smut chapter as another work. I want at least one of my work to be suitable for almost everyone ahahah
> 
> Said this, I hope y'all will enjoy this story ＾ω＾

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
**Hey babe, do you wanna do naughty things with me?

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
**First, who are you?  
Second, if you’re really hot I might consider it hun

_‘_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx’ name was changed in ‘pervert’’_

**pervert  
**Wait! Are you serious?! I was just kidding!

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
**Are you really that dumb?  
I was joking!  
I will rename you rn

_‘pervert’ name was changed in ‘dumb stranger’_

Now can you answer my first question?

**dumb stranger  
**I’m your worst nightmare

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
**Hello, my worst nightmare, you’re going to be blocked

**dumb stranger  
**I don’t even know who you are babe, so just do it if you want

_‘xxx-xxx-xxxx’ name was changed in ‘salty kid’_

**salty kid  
**Wait… if you don’t know who I am why the fuck did you write me?

**dumb stranger  
**It was a dare…  
Let me explain…  
So basically I was playing truth or dare with some of my uni friends and well I obv chose dare, who chooses truth nowadays?

**salty kid  
**me?

**dumb stranger  
**wait… really?!  
Or you are that innocent that you don’t have to fear to say the truth or you’re pretty dumb

**salty kid  
**Or I just don’t care?  
I just go with the flow, if you can say that  
Can we go back to your story?

**dumb stranger  
**Yeah… As I was saying, I chose dare and the guy who had to tell me what I had to do said  
“I dare you to write ‘hey babe, do you wanna do naughty things with me?’ to this number”  
and he gave me your number, so here we are, two strangers talking to each other

**salty kid  
**So… since this guy has my number he’s surely one of my friends…  
You said you’re going to university right?

**dumb stranger  
**Yeah

**salty kid  
**I think I know who gave you my number…  
Tell Changbin hyung that he is DEAD

**dumb stranger  
**Hyung?  
And I don’t know any guys named Changbin?

**salty kid  
**Yeah, he’s one year older than me…  
The guy who gave you my number is Changbin hyung

**dumb stranger  
**Oh  
I told him  
He said that being threatened by a little cute squirrel doesn’t scare him

**salty kid  
**I WILL KILL HIM!!

_‘salty kid’ name was changed to ‘salty squirrel’_

**dumb stranger  
**So you’re a cute squirrel, ah?

**salty squirrel  
**Only because I resemble a squirrel that doesn’t mean I’m one, hoe

**dumb stranger  
***Gasp* You shouldn’t talk like that to someone older

**salty squirrel  
**How can I know that you're older than me if I don’t know you?

**dumb stranger  
**Changbin told me that you’re a little high schooler, so I’m surely older than you squirrel

**salty squirrel  
**Exposed by the shorty again  
Tell him that I’ll tell Felix everything he told me

**dumb stranger  
**Okay?  
He said that you’re dead meat

**salty squirrel  
**I’m being threatened by a baby ahahahahahah

**dumb stranger  
**lol

**salty squirrel  
**Btw can I know your name? and maybe age?  
So I can change the name I saved you as

**dumb stranger  
**Wait… What did you save me as?

**salty squirrel  
**dumb stranger  
What about you?

**dumb stranger  
**Kiddo I’m not dumb!  
salty squirrel

**salty squirrel  
**I’m not salty, hoe

**dumb stranger  
**You are

**salty squirrel  
**I’m not!  
Go back to play truth or dare with your uni friends, this salty bitch is going out with his friends  
By hoe

_‘dumb stranger’ name was changed to ‘dumb hoe’_

**dumb hoe  
**Wait!  
Can I at least know what you look like?

**salty squirrel  
**Only if you’ll send a photo first hun

**dumb hoe  
**Seems good to me  


**salty squirrel  
**GOD DAMNIT! YOU’RE FUCKING HOT!  
I JUST CHOKED ON AIR ‘CAUSE OF YOU!  
I DIDN’T DESERVE THIS DISRESPECT!  
ASDALKJKSJAKDJAKDJASKJDKJAHFKJAHKJSAKJSHAKDJHKJ  
MARRY ME PLEASE!

_‘dumb hoe’ name was changed to ‘hot hoe’_

**hot hoe  
**Ahahahah, I know I’m hot babe 😏  
Now can I have a photo of you?

**salty squirrel  
**NOPE  
I LOOK HORRIBLE RN

**hot hoe  
**Weren’t you going to go out?

**salty squirrel  
**Yeah, but I really don’t look that good rn…  
I’ll send you a photo of me later on, but not now…  
I’m sorry…

**hot hoe  
**Don’t worry babe, I’ll wait until you’ll be ready

**salty squirrel  
**Gosh, my heart just made a flip

**hot hoe  
**drama queen mood on?

**salty squirrel  
**Always hun 😉  
Now I have to go, bye hoe

**hot hoe  
**Bye squirrel


	2. Chapter 2

**< Minho pov>**

Minho was smiling while watching his conversation with the stranger. That guy was quite interesting, and he was now glad that he chose dare.

"Minho can you stop grinning at your phone and get the fuck up?"

Minho looked up at the guy who talked to him, "Wait... What about truth or dare?"

"We stopped after you were too busy talking with my friend on the phone", said a short guy he just met that night.

"Well Changbin, thanks for giving me his number. He's pretty funny", he said giggling.

"God, someone is falling for a guy he doesn't even know"

"Chan hyung I'm not falling for him", said Minho rolling his eyes, "By the way, where are we going?"

"To a party of one of Chan's friends", answered another guy who was back hugging Chan.

"Alright, then let's go", said the hazelnut-haired boy as he got up from the floor, "But will they let Changbin enter? He doesn't look like a university student"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MINHO HYUNG!", said the shorty, his face red from the anger.

Minho giggled, "As if you will be able to"

"Minho, stop it", said Chan sighing, "Yeah, Changbin will be able to enter, even if he seems like an elementary school little boy", he looked at Changbin with a sorry expression, "I'm sorry Binnie"

"NOT YOU TOO CHAN HYUNG!"

"Stop teasing him guys"

"Okay, Yejun hyung!", said Minho in a monotonous voice.

"Sorry Junnie, but I couldn't resist teasing him", said Chan kissing him on the cheek.

"Just! Can we go, please? Some of my friends will be waiting for me there", said Changbin rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. We surely can't let Felix wait, don't we?", said jokingly Chan.

Changbin glared at him, while the three guys just laughed as they walked out of the door, going to the house that hosted that party.

**< Jisung pov>**

Jisung smiled at himself, the conversation with that hot guy made him really happy, he had so much fun.

He was on the couch of his house waiting for his friends to go pick him up, they were going to a university party. Chan, Felix's cousin, had told them about the party and Felix and Hyunjin kind of forced him and Seungmin to go there too.

As he was looking through his Instagram feed, the doorbell ringed. He went to open the door and found there his three friends smirking at him.

"Are you ready for your dare Ji?", asked Felix wiggling his eyebrows.

Jisung sighed, "Would you ever let me live in peace?"

His friends look at each other and simultaneously said, "NO!"

"Alright! But at least let me choose who I'll have to kiss!", Jisung sighed as he left his house.

"Fine! But you'll have to make out with him or her, not just kiss", said Hyunjin smirking.

Jisung sighed, "I know... I know... Remember me why the fuck I choose dare?"

"Because you were worried we would expose you or something?", asked Seungmin.

Jisung thought about it and shrugged his shoulder, "Not really"

They kept talking about random things as they reached their destination. The party had already started, the music was so loud that it could be heard from two blocks away. They entered the house and looked around a bit, almost everyone seemed quite drunk, but what could have been expected from a party like that?

As they were still on the doorway a voice called them, "Guys! I see you made it!"

They looked behind and said hello to the guy, "We wouldn't have missed it Chan hyung", said Hyunjin grinning at him.

Felix, on the other hand, jumped on one of the other guys who were with Chan yelling, "Binnie! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Lix", said the short guy pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

Jisung averted his gaze from them, looking at the two guys behind Chan and Changbin. The first one was Yejun, Chan's soon-to-be-boyfriend if one of them just get some guts and asked the other out. However the hazelnut-haired boy who was standing near Yejun seemed quite familiar to him, but he was sure he never met him in person.

_Never met him in person..._

That's when the realization hit him, he surely did not know the guy, but he had talked to him! The boy standing there was the hottie he was talking with neither thirty minutes prior, and now he could have the chance to know him in person.  
Jisung knew he would be able to be alone with him, his friends had the tendency to disappear from his sight during parties so he was pretty sure about this.  
As he was still contemplating how to start a conversation with him without being completely awkward, an idea popped out in his mind.

A smirk took place on his face, now he knew who he'll be doing is dare with.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys I want to introduce you a friend of mine", said Chan as he did a sign to the hazelnut-haired boy to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Lee Minho, nice to meet you all", he said with a wide smile.

The four boys smiled at him as they introduced themselves one by one.

"It's our pleasure", said Felix, "I'm Lee Felix, Changbin's boyfriend, and Chan's cousin"

"I'm Hwang Hyunjin"

"Kim Seungmin", the red-haired boy bowed slightly at him.

"I'm Han Jisung, nice to meet you too hyung", he smiled widely at him, "Can I say you something?"

The noisette-haired boy looked at him in a mixture of curiosity and surprise, "Yeah, sure?"

"You're hot", Jisung said winking at him.

Minho looked at him a bit taken aback, before smirking and walking near him, he leaned near his ear before whispering something to him, "And you're cute as fuck babe"

"Want to know a secret?", Jisung asked quietly into his ear, Minho hummed, and he continued, "I already know that sweetie"

Before Minho could say anything back their little moment was interrupted by Chan, "Wow! The fuck just happened?!"

The two boys looked at their friends and as they saw their shocked faces, they couldn't help but laugh.

"It was nothing", they both said, even they didn't know why they started it. For Jisung it just felt natural, maybe because he knew Minho was the boy he was talking to that night or maybe just because he felt like it. While for Minho, he just went with the flow. He really wasn't one to flirt with someone he didn't find interesting and he just happened to take a little interest in the cute and hot blue-haired boy he just met that night.

Chan just shook his head before looking at Jisung, "They want us to perform one or two songs, are you in?"

"And you even have to ask?", said Jisung as his answer was pretty obvious, he loved to perform in front of people and he loved it more if they sang something him, Chan and Changbin composed and wrote together as a group.

Chan smiled and the three of them went to the garden on the back of the house, followed by their friends.

"So... which songs?", asked Changbin as they reached the little stage they made for the console.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Chan talked, "I was thinking about P.A.C.E., Runner's High, Double Knot, Matryoshka, Zone or Wow... two out of these I just mentioned"

"Oh god... please, anything but Wow", sighed out Changbin.

Jisung shrugged his shoulders, "I think we should do Zone and Runner's High... And I agree with Changbin hyung, not Wow"

"Alright, we can do those two. What do you think Changbin?"

Changbin nodded, "I'm okay with it"

"Perfect! Let's do this, guys", Chan cheerfully exclaimed them up.

The three boys high five before taking the mics and getting on the little stage. Everyone cheered them up as they presented themselves as 3Racha and cheers were even louder when they started performing. Their friends cheered on them even more than the other people that were there. One of them was literally stunned by one of those three boys and couldn't help but look at him all the time, amazed by how good he was.

It goes without saying that the blue-haired noticed the eyes that followed his every move and couldn't help but smirk and wink in the direction of Minho.

A few girls behind Minho were fangirling about J.One winking at them and they were kinda fighting over who he winked at. Minho couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, amused by the crazy situation that was taking place behind him.

At some point Felix, annoyed by those girls fighting, snapped at them, "Just shut up, he wasn't winking at any of you"

"And how do you know that?", deadpanned the three girls at one voice.

Felix smirked and looked at Minho, "Because he was winking at his boyfriend", he affirmed pointing at Minho.

Minho looked at him with wide eyes and he was going to say something when Yejun butted in, "So can you three now shut up and let us enjoy the performance of our boys?"

The three girls looked at them a bit shocked, before they moved to another part of the garden, far away from the three boys.

As soon as they were gone Minho looked at Felix still shocked, "Why the heck did you say that?!"

"They were annoying", said Felix before turning back to cheer for his Binnie.

Minho sighed shaking his head before turning his attention to Jisung and the others, who were now singing a third song as people wanted to hear another one, more specifically they were asking for them to perform 'WOW'.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they finished performing the three boys rejoined their friends, while music started playing once again as someone took place at the console.

As soon as they reunited everyone left in couples to go take something to drink or to eat or just went dancing, leaving the two poor guys alone.

"So...", started Minho, "Can I ask you something?"

Jisung nodded curiously, not knowing what to expect from the boy he just met.

"Why did you do that?"

The blue-haired boy raised a brow questioningly, "That what? Be more specific hyung"

"When you sang the last song why did you say 'Minho hyung do you have a boyfriend?' and winked at me soon after?", asked the hazelnut-haired boy flustered, "I was literally dying of embarrassment as almost everyone looked at me!"

Jisung smirked, "From what I saw you seemed to like it, so don't pretend you didn't"

"Oh my gosh! What do I have to do with you?!", asked Minho whining, "We just met and you're already flirting with me non stop!"

The younger chuckled, "Just to make it clear, I'm not like this usually"

"Like I would believe you", said the older rolling his eyes.

"Hey! You flirted back when I started it, but I don't think you're a playboy", stated Jisung.

Minho chuckled lightly, "Yeah, but I don't have girls fangirling about me and fighting for a damn wink"

"First, I can't do anything about fangirls. Second, it's not my fault if our group is becoming popular. Third, I'm not really into girls, so", he said shrugging his shoulders.

As he finished talking some girls went to Jisung and starting asking him to dance with them and some other things.

Minho could easily read the feeling of discomfort and annoyance in Jisung's face. Those girls didn't even let him talk and answer their question and he seemed so ready to snap at them, but at the same time, he was also trying really hard not to.

The hazelnut-haired boy sighed before taking Jisung's hand, "Sorry girls, but we have to go now", and like that he dragged Jisung with him to the kitchen, which was quite empty.

The blue-haired boy couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Minho, "Thanks"

"You're welcome", smiled back Minho ruffling Jisung's hair a bit, "Let's drink something?"

The younger nodded still smiling and they both took a drink, which led to another one and another one and more. In the end, they were both pretty drunk as they continued talking about their life, getting to know each other better as time passed.

They were laughing for something Jisung said when someone bumped into him making him trip and end up against Minho's chest. Once he looked up he made eye contact with Minho, who was smiling at him. Without knowing they both leaned in, eyes closed as they gave each other a quick peck. As they pulled back and looked again at each other, Minho's gaze couldn't help but go down at the plump and cherry lips of the other. Jisung too was looking at Minho's soft lips, wanting to feel them more on his own. They both leaned in once again, lips resting against each other for more time now. Minho started moving experimentally his lips as he wrapped his arms around the younger waist, hoping the other boy wouldn't be scared about it. To his surprise, Jisung started kissing back, unconsciously letting his arms wrap around the hazelnut-haired boy's neck. Their lips fitting perfectly as they moved in sync, slowly and softly savoring the kiss. Soon Minho licked on Jisung's lips making the boy pull back giggling.

Before Minho could start worrying about Jisung not wanting to go farther, the younger attached once again their lips leaving his own a bit opened. The hazelnut-haired boy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss more, tilting his head before making their tongues collide.

What started as an innocent peck soon developed in a pretty heated make out, which lead to them leaving the party, hands intertwined, going to Minho's flat.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Jisung woke up with a headache, bearable but that still made him groan loudly and think for the nth time to not drink anymore.

As he groaned he felt two strong arms bringing him closer to another body. At first, he snuggled into the warmth that the other body gave him, but soon after he shot his eyes open as he realized he was laying with someone. That was new for him, never once in his life, he had gone home with someone when he was completely drunk and he just hoped they didn't cross that line.

As he opened his eyes he was met with a half-asleep boy, that soon after he recognized as Minho. His eyes roamed taking in the unfamiliar room before he looked back at Minho who was now smiling at him.

"Hey", said awkwardly Jisung as he looked at the hazelnut-haired boy in the eyes.

Minho giggled before giving a peck on Jisung's forehead, "Good morning"

They stood there in silence for a bit before Minho talked, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Until we kissed at the party? Yes. After? Not one bit", stated Jisung smiling sheepishly, "We didn't... you know..."

The older boy chuckled, "Don't worry, we just made out a bit more and then fell asleep"

The blue-haired boy sighed relieved, "Thank God"

"I'm offended", jokingly pouted Minho, "After all the flirting you did last night I thought you at least liked me"

Jisung chuckled, "Yeah, I might like you, but first I don't really know you, second I want my first time to be with someone I love"

"Aaawwwww, is the little flirty boy a virgin?", cooed Minho.

Jisung nodded a bit flustered as he looked away pouting, "Got some problem with that?"

"Not at all", Minho shook his head as he smiled at the petite boy, who still wasn't looking at him, "Look at me Ji"

The blue-haired boy sighed before doing as requested, "I wasn't teasing you, I'm actually happy to know that there is still someone that thinks that way other than me", stated the hazelnut-haired boy giggling, "At least now I know that you were telling me the truth yesterday"

"About what?", asked Jisung confused and kinda curious.

Minho smiled, "About you not being a playboy or a fuckboy"

"Wow... you really thought that of me?", asked kinda offended the younger, "Go ask Chan hyung, he will tell you that last night was actually the first time I had ever flirted with someone, and not in a playful way"

Minho giggled, "You know what? I'm actually going to call him and we'll see what he has to say. If you're right I'll do anything you ask me, but if I win you'll be the one doing anything I ask you. Deal?"

"Deal", stated Jisung smirking, knowing too well that he was going to win this easily.

Minho then took his phone from his nightstand and after clicking on Chan's ID caller he put the call on speaker.

It took just two rings for Chan to take the call and immediately ask, "Where the fuck did you go last night?!"

"Good morning to you too hyung", stated Minho giggling as Jisung was trying to contain himself, "And I went back home at some point"

Chan sighed, "Good, we were worried about you... now we only have to know Jisung whereabouts"

"I'm sure he's fine", reassured the hazelnut-haired boy winking at Jisung, making the boy immediately blush.

"Talking about last night... What the heck happened to you? I never saw you flirt back with someone like that", stated Chan in a surprised tone.

Minho chuckled sheepishly, "Maybe I just went with the flow or I might have developed a little crush at first sight"

"Well, you couldn't pick anyone better", chuckled out Chan, "He is really a good guy. I was kinda surprised last night when he started flirting with you"

"Why?", asked Minho curiously.

"Because I never saw him flirt like that with anyone", stated seriously Chan, "Yes, he sometimes flirts playfully with his friends, but that's all. Also, he changed the lyrics for 'WOW' just for you, thing that he had never done before. I think he might have a little crush on you too"

Minho chuckled as he looked down at Jisung who was blushing pretty hard, "Looks like you won Ji"

"Wait! Jisung is there with you Minho?", asked shocked Chan.

Jisung sighed, "Yes, I stayed over last night"

"Wait, you didn't-?"

"Oh my God! NO CHAN!", they yelled at the same time before looking at each other surprised and starting chuckling.

Chan hummed from the other side of the phone, "Alright, have a good day lovebirds"

"CHAN!", they yelled at the same time, earning a light laugh from the boy before he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

The two boys were cuddling on Minho's bed when suddenly Jisung's phone went off. They both groaned before the blue-haired boy reached for his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

Jisung immediately took his phone away from his ear when he heard Felix yelling, "YOU FUCKER! YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR DARE LAST NIGHT!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Lix?", groaned out Jisung as he sat up.

On the other hand, the freckled boy sighed, "You completely forgot... you had to make out with whoever you wanted for the dare"

"Oh... I don't wanna do it though", whined Jisung, "Why did you give me that dare?"

Felix chuckled, "You're the one who chose dare"

Jisung sighed and was about to answer when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and his phone taken away from his hand. He looked back to see Minho muting the call and looking back at him questioningly.

"Yesterday I had to do a dare, but I didn't do it 'cause I didn't want to and I still don't wanna do it", stated Jisung pouting, "Well, I kinda did it, but my friends don't know and I completely forgot about it when it happened"

Minho chuckled, "What's the dare?"

"To put it simply, I have to make out with someone and my friends have to witness it happening", sighed out Jisung.

Minho nodded understandingly, "I can help you"

"What?!", almost yelled the blue-haired boy as his face got completely red.

The older chuckled, "Come on, we made out a lot yesterday, making a video for your friends is not a big deal"

"Are you sure?", asked uncertain Jisung, "I don't want you to feel forced to do it..."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it", stated Minho smiling. The smile quickly turned into a smirk as he said, "Also I kinda want to feel your lips on mine once again" 

The younger blushed even more as he mumbled, "Me too"

"Then let's do it", grinned at him Minho as he looked back at Jisung's phone, "Oh, I think Felix hung up the call"

The blue-haired boy chuckled, "Watch me receive a threat from Changbin hyung 'cause I made his baby cry"

A ping was heard from the younger phone as they both looked at it, "Wow... that was fast", stated Jisung laughing along with Minho.

"Let's do the video and then have breakfast", said Minho once he calmed down.

Jisung quickly nodded and took his phone, going to his camera and switching it to video, "How do we do it?"

"Good question...", stated Minho as he looked around, "Put it against the books on the nightstand"

The blue-haired boy did as Minho told him, switching to the front camera before he positioned the phone.

The boys then positioned themselves so that they would have been in the shot.

"And if we just do it when we'll go to another party?", asked Jisung as he was sat on top of the older, looking down at his hands.

Minho sighed as he placed his finger on the blue-haired boy's chin to make him look up at him, "I'm not gonna pressure you on doing it. If you don't wanna we're not gonna do the video. And maybe one of your other friends saw us making out at last night's party. The red-headed one or the giraffe"

Jisung tried his best to not laugh, but as he heard Minho calling Hyunjin a giraffe he couldn't help but burst into laughter. Once he calmed down he talked, "Seungmin and Hyunjin", Minho looked at him questioningly before he continued, "The red-headed guy and the giraffe", explained Jisung as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing, "I'm gonna change Hyunjin's ID to giraffe, it's too hilarious"

"Glad you find it funny", chuckled out Minho, "So... what do you wanna do?"

Jisung thought about it for a few seconds before taking his phone, "I'm gonna ask on the group we have. If they didn't see us we can make the video"

"As you want cutie", winked at him the hazelnut-haired boy.

Jisung blushed lightly, before unlocking his phone and going to the group chat he had with his friends. He then looked up at Minho, "How do I even start the conversation?"

"Oh gosh... Give me your phone", stated Minho giggling.

The younger passed his phone to the other boy a bit unsure of it, "What are you gonna write?"

"You'll see", smirked Minho as he started typing out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dumb dumber & dumbest**

**Jisung**  
Guys someone saw me and Minho hyung make out at yesterday's party?

**Lix**  
THE FUCK?!  
You made out with Minho?!?!

**Jisung**  
Minho hyung for you kiddo

**Nerd**  
Jinnie and I saw you!

**Jinnie**  
Did you finally get laid?????

**"Jinnie" name was changed to "Giraffe"**

**Lix**  
Kiddo?!?! You're older only by a fucking day Ji!!!

**Jisung**  
It was Minho hyung writing, not me Lix  
He called you kiddo and I'm still older freckles!

**Lix**  
By a fucking day!  
It's nonsense!

**Innie**  
Not at how Jisungie hyung just told us he's with Minho hyung...  
I don't know you, but nice to meet you hyung! Take good care of our Jisungie hyung  
｡^‿^｡

**Jisung**  
This is giving me baby energy uwu (~Minho)  
But yeah, I'll take great care of him. Nice to meet you too~

**Nerd**  
Wait! Are you two really together right now?!

**Jisung**  
Yep, I'm at his flat, going home soon

**Giraffe**  
Prove it cowards

**Jisung**  
Alright -_-

Happy now?

**Giraffe**  
Yep, but you still didn't answer my first question

**Jisung**  
What was it again?

**Innie**  
He asked you if you finally had sex  
Btw you two look cute together Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**Jisung**  
I-  
We just made out a bit, nothing else happened

**Nerd**  
You sure Ji? (¬‿¬)

**Jisung**  
Pretty sure

**Lix**  
Let's say we believe you...  
But seriously Ji! You finally did your dare!!!

**Giraffe**  
It took you nearly a month to do it (;¬_¬)

**Jisung**  
Why can't you shut the fuck up?!  
Dkahwjdiwhbdkeiwhkaoeb

**Innie**  
Hyung? Are you okay?

**Jisung**  
It's Minho here  
Sorry for that, Jisung kinda panicked when I kissed his neck...

**Nerd**  
Oh...  
OOOHHHHH!!!!

**Lix**  
Wait! Will we see hickeys on his neck tomorrow at school?!

**Jisung**  
Maybe, maybe not  
You'll have to wait to know~  
(Still Minho here)

**Giraffe**  
Tch... such a tease

**Innie**

****

**Jisung**  
Cutieeeee (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

**Innie**  
I wanna know hyung, pleaseeee

**Jisung**  
You'll see tomorrow~  
We have to go right now byeee

**Nerd**  
Jisung if you do have hickeys, don't hide them with makeup tomorrow!!!

**Jisung**

****


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for the breakfast and for taking me home. Ah! And also for the hoodie hyung, I'll give you the hoodie back once I've washed it"

The boy shook his head as he looked at the blue-haired boy, "That's nothing Ji and don't worry you can keep the hoodie as a reminder of last night"

Jisung giggled as his cheeks were getting redder at every second, "Thank you..."

The younger than got out of the car, but as he was about to close the door he peeked inside to talk with Minho once more, "Can you give me your phone for a second?"

Minho looked at him quizzically but then nodded. He looked at the younger tapping something away before getting back his phone, "Did you give me your number?"

"For that, you'll have to work harder hyung", chuckled out Jisung, "I just made you follow my private account on Instagram. And by the way, for the bet we made this morning, take me on a date. Wherever and whenever you want. That's what you'll have to do for me", stated the boy winking at him, "Bye Minho hyung"

Minho stood there surprised, not really expecting that to escalate so quickly. But, at the same time, he was excited to see the younger once again and chat with him on Instagram. As he bid a goodbye back he started the car driving safely back home.

In the meantime, Jisung was already in his bedroom freaking out and asking himself where the courage he had a few minutes ago came from. A smile lingered on his lips as he thought about that hectic morning in Minho's company. They had so much fun joking around while cooking breakfast, almost burning the pancakes they made. Or when they decided to pull a prank on Changbin, making the poor boy almost have a heart attack. He also enjoyed cuddling with the older a lot, it was cozy and sweet, and was a thousand times better than when he cuddled with his friends. He himself was sure at this point that he was falling for a boy he just met, but that, for some reason, seemed to be his soulmate.

After a while, he sat up and grabbed his phone going on Instagram to accept Minho's request to see his photos and follow the said boy back. He then wrote a quick message to the hazelnut-haired boy so that he could be sure that Minho knew it was him.

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Hi hyung, tell me when you get home  
And again thanks for the ride <3|  
And again thanks for taking me home (=^_^=)

Once the message got delivered he sighed and blocked his phone as he plopped back down on his bed. Without noticing, he slowly fell asleep, a smile lingering on his lips as he dreamed about the other boy.

A few hours passed before he was woken up by loud knocks on his flat's door, making him flinch as they were getting louder. Annoyed, he got up and walked to the front door as he kept throwing a fit under his breath. Soon he opened his door and was shook to see a petite girl with running mascara and a suitcase beside her. She also had her backpack on her shoulders as on the other side she had a heavy duffle bag.

The girl sniffled as she quietly said, "Oppa..."


	9. Chapter 9

_The girl sniffled as she quietly said, "Oppa..."_

"Jamie?!", whisper-yelled Jisung as he got out of his trance, "Why are you here? What happened to you?"

The girl tried to contain her cries as she answered him, "Mom and dad kicked me out too"

"Oh, sweetie", the blue-haired boy said as he quickly hugged his younger sister, "Let's get inside, I'll make some tea and if you want you can tell me what happened, alright?"

Jamie nodded as she detached from her brother, she was going to take her things when Jisung spoke up as he smiled at her, "I'll take your bags just get inside"

The girl nodded as she headed inside Jisung's apartment. The older got inside soon after and, after closing the door, he quickly positioned his sister's bags in the spare room he had. Jamie followed him and let her backpack inside the room, before going to the living room and sit on the couch as her brother said her to do.

After a good ten minutes, Jisung got in the living room with two steaming mugs of hot tea. He handed one to his sister and she blew on it before taking a sip, feeling a bit better.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?", asked the boy cautiously.

The girl thought about it for a few seconds as she took another sip of her tea. Jamie then nodded her head, "As I told you a few months ago I'm in a polyamorous relationship with Kitae and Siyeon. Well, we were at my house since dad and mom went out on a date... They got home earlier than I thought and they saw as I kissed both of them... Dad practically shoved them outside and after they pretended me to explain what they saw", she paused and sniffled a bit, as she tried to hold back her tears, "I told them the truth and they tried to force me to break up with them... As I continued to refuse they called me names and, lastly, they told me to take my things and leave the house, saying that I'm not their daughter anymore..."

Jisung sighed as he took his sister's mug and positioned both mugs on the tea table, he then hugged his sister tightly, "Jamie, I'm so so sorry you had to go through this too. But know you can always count on me, alright? You don't need those two conservative pieces of shit"

The girl chuckled lightly as she hugged him back, "Thank you oppa"

"That's nothing sweetie", stated the older leaving a kiss on the top of her head, "Do your lovers know that you're here?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I told them I was kicked out of the house and was going to your flat. They were so worried that I hadn't a place to stay that they offered me to live with one of them"

"They seem nice", stated Jisung approvingly, "If you want you can tell them to come over, maybe it will help you a bit more"

The girl quickly nodded as she thanked her brother and send a text to her lovers. She then looked at the blue-haired boy smiling, "And what about you? Found your significant other?"

"Maybe", stated Jisung flushing lightly as he thought about the hazelnut-haired boy, "I just met him, so I don't really know, but he seems interested in me as well..."

His sister chuckled lightly, "How is he?"

"Hot as hell", stated seriously Jisung earning a small laugh from the girl, "I'm serious Jay, he's really hot and beautiful. And he's friendly and kind, a bit of a tease but still sweet. His kitten-like smile is one of the most wonderful things I ever saw and his giggle literally makes me melt. And he's so soft and cuddly, I just can't get out of my mind how comfortable and safe I felt as we cuddled this morning. He's also pretty funny! Oh! And his lips are addicting, they are so soft and plump-"

Jamie laughed lightly as she interrupted the older, "You're ranting a lot"

"Sorry", stated Jisung as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm happy you finally found someone you like", smiled ad him the girl, "So... you said you were with him this morning... I assume you passed the night at his apartment", Jisung nodded as his sister started smirking and wiggling her brows, "Did he took your V-card?"

The blue-haired boy's face turned of a dark shade of red as he quickly shook his head, "NO! We just slept in the same bed, but nothing else happened!"

"You sure?"

Jisung sighed, "Listen here, I'm not gonna lose my virginity to a guy I just met yesterday and while we are both drunk"

Jamie's eyes widened, "You met him only yesterday?!"

"Yeah... at a university party... I know you're probably going to say that Minho hyung is only using me, but trust me he is not", stated Jisung smiling as he looked at his sister, "And if he is, I'm gonna find out soon"

The raven-haired girl tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Yesterday as I was waiting for my friends I received a message from an unknown number. I replied and asked how they got my number and they said someone gave them my number to do a dare. It was Changbin hyung who gave Minho hyung my phone number. I know it's him because he sent me a selfie, but I didn't send one back so he doesn't know he has my number", stated Jisung chuckling, "So, if he is going to just use me, I'm gonna find out that way"

Jamie nodded, "I just hope he's not or I'll find him and kill him"

The blue-haired boy shook his head as he smiled, ruffling his sister hair as he said, "As if you would really do that, you wouldn't hurt a soul"

"But he doesn't know", stated the girl shrugging her shoulders.

Jisung chuckled as he shook his head before getting serious, "Jay... You know you'll have to find a job, right?"

"Don't worry, I've started working at a café near my school two weeks ago", reassured him the girl.

Jisung nodded, "That's good", he then looked at the clock he had in the living room and his eyes widened, "Oh shit! I have to get ready for work!"

"But it's only four pm", said the ravenette confused.

"I know, but I have to shower, dress up, do my makeup and try really hard to hide the hickeys I have on my neck", stated the boy as he was getting up, "Also today I start earlier, we have a meeting, so I have just an hour and a half to prepare myself and also eat something before I have to get out of here"

Jamie hummed, "Which job?"

"Waiter, but I could be bartending tonight", stated Jisung as he walked to his room, "It depends on what they need me for tonight"

"Can I ask you something?", questioned the girl as she entered her brother's bedroom. The boy hummed as she then proceeded to ask, "Why are you working at a restaurant on the weekend if your week job gives you enough money?"

"I'm saving up for university", stated the blue-haired boy, "I'm gonna ask for a scholarship, but I still have to save up some money just in case and just by tattooing I'm not able to save up enough"

The girl hummed, "You know what's funny? That you are a tattoo artist but you don't even have one on your body"

Jisung snickered as she said so, "Just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean that I don't have one Jay"

"Tch, don't say things like that. If you had one you would have shown it to Felix oppa and he'd have told me. So I'm pretty sure you don't have one", stated the girl as with the corner of her eyes saw her brother's phone light up.

Jisung shook his head as he took a shirt and a pair of jeans out of his wardrobe, "You're wrong, I would never show a tattoo to Felix. I know he wouldn't shut up and tell anyone"

"Whatever", stated the ravenette as she heard the doorbell ring, "I'm gonna open the door. You should check your phone"

The blue-haired boy looked up to see his sister close his door before he took his phone and unlocked it. He was surprised to see the amount of messages the hazelnut-haired boy sent him, especially through normal tests and not Instagram. He smiled as he looked at his phone before shaking his head and going on Instagram, replying to Minho's texts.


	10. Chapter 10

**leeknow.youknow**  
Hi Ji, I just got home ahahah  
And no problem, I didn't mind it one bit <3  
So... I was thinking...  
Are you free next Saturday?

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
I should be, but I have to see my work shifts to be sure...  
Why?

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Oh gosh! You're alive!  
You work?! Aren't you in high school?  
Because I was thinking we could go on our first date if you're free

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
I'm sorry... I fall asleep after I sent you the texts... ╥﹏╥  
I live alone, if I don't work I can't pay the bills hyung ahahah  
It will be great! As soon as I know if I'm free I will tell you（＾ω＾）  
What were you thinking to take me on our date?

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Aahhh, I understand...  
That will be a secret (๑ゝڡ◕๑)  
Just be sure to have both afternoon and evening free cutie~

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Hyuuuung! (｡･･｡)  
I gotta prepare myself for work  
Ttyl <3

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Okay~  
Good luck at work <3

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Thanks hyung (≧▽≦)

Jisung smiled as he locked his phone, he quickly got up and took his clothes before exiting his room. He quickly got to the bathroom and left his clothes there, the blue-haired boy then went to the living room to greet Jamie's lovers.

Jisung couldn't help but smile as he saw the three cuddled up on the couch, before he introduced himself, "Hi guys, I'm Jisung, Jamie's brother. It's nice to finally meet you"

The two quickly got up of the couch as they introduced themselves. The raven-haired boy smiled nervously at him as he said, "I'm Lee Kitae, nice to meet you too"

"Kim Siyeon, nice to meet you too", said the blonde-haired girl smiling at him.

"Take good care of my little sister, alright?"

The two quickly nodded as they looked back at Jamie smiling softly, "We'll take good care of her"

"I hope you do, or I'll have to take care of you if you hurt her", smiled innocently Jisung at them, like he hadn't just threatened them.

Kitae and Siyeon gulped before nodding as the raven-haired girl was looking at the scene amused, "Oppa, weren't you going to take a shower?"

"Yeah, I'm going right now", stated Jisung giggling before going into the bathroom.

He took a quiet long shower and he took his time to do his make-up and dressing himself up. After he got out of the bathroom he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before going back to his room and open the other chat he had with Minho, or better with the 'hot hoe'.

 **hot hoe**  
Hey squirrel!  
How are you?  
I was thinking... Can I tell you something?  
I really need someone to talk too, but I can't tell anything to my closest friends...  
They'll probably tease me or smth...  
Since you're not answering I'll take it as a yes!  
So... Yesterday at a university party I met a guy and he's like super cute ≧ω≦  
We kinda kissed and made out... ended up at my flat at some point...  
His lips were so soft and plump... I miss them on mine...  
BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!  
When he woke up this morning we made a bet and he won, he could ask me  
anything he wanted, but he asked me to take him on a date and I'm so excited!!!  
So I was thinking about asking him out next Saturday, what do you think?  
Is it too soon?  
Still not answering so I'll directly ask him, hoping he will answer!  
The wait is stressing me out...  
He isn't answering... (இ﹏இ'｡)  
Did I do it right?  
I didn't ruin anything, right?  
What if he thinks it is too soon? ⊙﹏⊙  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
WHY DID I SEND HIM THE MESSAGE?!  
I SHOULD HAVE WAITED!!!!!  
I PROBABLY SOUNDED DESPERATE  
╥﹏╥  
I WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **salty squirrel**  
OH MY GOD!  
He was probably just busy idiot!  
Btw I didn't answer cause I was asleep... sorry about that...

 **hot hoe**  
YOU'RE ALIVE!!!

 **salty squirrel**  
I am, you drama queen  
How can you be cute and dramatic but at the same time hot as hell?  
It's not fair!!

 **hot hoe**  
How am I supposed to know?!

 **salty squirrel**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Btw I don't think it's weird  
Get to know the boy and make him yours, I'll keep on cheering from the sides  
And you just sounded desperate when you started crying about him not answering...  
Btw, did he answer you?

 **hot hoe**  
He did!  
He said that he has to look at his work shifts and then he will tell me if he's free on Saturday  
I just hope he'll be (≧▽≦)

 **salty squirrel**  
I hope he'll be too  
Do you already have an idea for the date?

 **hot hoe**  
Yep, but I'm not gonna tell you because you might know him

 **salty squirrel**  
Oh really?

 **hot hoe**  
Yep, he's friends with Changbin and Felix  
He's also in high school, so there is a high chance you might know him  
I don't wanna spoil the date ●︿●

 **salty squirrel**  
Aahhh! Alright  
Well keep me updated then

 **hot hoe**  
Will do!  
Btw, how did he go yesterday with your friends?

 **salty squirrel**  
It went well, not too much happened, but we had a lot of fun

 **hot hoe**  
Good to hear!  
I gotta go now, need to get ready to go have dinner with my  
parents and explain them for the nth time that I'm gay  
Wish me luck

 **salty squirrel**  
Good luck with that!  
If you wanna talk after you'll find me here

 **hot hoe**  
Thanks man!!  
Bye~

 **salty squirrel**  
Bye hyung~


	11. Chapter 11

Minho smiled as he locked his phone after reading the last text and started getting ready. The smile never left his lips as he thought about the amazing morning he passed with his newfound crush. He still couldn't believe that he actually fell for someone he just met, but he knew for sure that before doing anything he wanted to know the blue-haired boy better.

After he dressed up, he took his car keys and wallet and got out of his flat, closing the door before going to the parking lot of the apartment complex.

He was nervous to meet his parents; he didn't know what they were going to do or what they had in mind. He just hoped that they finally understood that he wasn't into girls and actually stopped introducing some to him.

As he found an empty lot, he parked his car before making his way to the restaurant. Once he was inside he went to the receptionist, "There should be a reservation under the name Lee Youngjae"

The girl looked at the names on her list and soon smiled up at Minho, "I'll call a waiter to walk you to your table Sir"

Minho nodded awkwardly as he started looking around; he really didn't like the atmosphere in those luxury restaurants. If it was for him he would be home cooking his own meal as his parents would look at him disapprovingly.

The hazelnut-haired boy sighed as he waited and a few seconds later he was called by a familiar soothing voice, "Mr. Lee?"

Minho's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and quickly whipped his head on the direction of the voice, "Jisung?! I didn't know you work here!"

The blue-haired boy chuckled, "Didn't know you were rich", deadpanned the boy before smiling, "I'll be the one to escort you to your table. Your parents are already here"

Minho nodded as he followed Jisung, "How do you know they are my parents?"

"You look like your mother and they surely are too old to be your siblings", whispered Jisung just loud enough for Minho to hear.

The older hummed and soon he was standing in front of a table prepared for four as a girl sat at the table with his parents. He sighed as he looked at his parents already annoyed by them. He could just hope they'd understand it one day, but he really had enough of that shit.

"I'm going to bring you a menu in a few seconds Sir", stated Jisung as he was already making his way out of the situation, but before he could actually go away Minho grabbed his wrist. The younger looked up at the angry expression the older had on his face and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Minho right then, "Sir? Is everything alright?"

"No, nothing's alright at this moment Ji", whispered Minho as he side-glanced at him before looking at his parents, "I see you did it once again... I'm fed up with this shit! I am not going to go out with whoever you will introduce me. Never ever. And I'm saying this for the last time: I AM NOT INTERESTED IN GIRLS", he then looked at the girl with an apologetic smile, "I don't know what they told you or promised you, but nothings gonna happen between us. To make it clear, I'm gay and I already set my eyes on a really cute and adorable boy", stated Minho as he looked at Jisung, who was now a blushing mess, before going back to look at the girl, "So, I'm sorry but you can take your things and go search for another rich boy to marry, I'm not available and never will", the hazelnut-haired boy then glared at his parents, who were fuming, "Don't ever call me again if you want to set me up once more. I've had enough, I told you plenty of times in these four years that the fact that I'm gay isn't a phase and that it won't change. Accept me for who I am or get lost", he then smiled at Jisung before asking him, "Ji, can you please escort me to the exit?"

The blue-haired boy nodded and soon accompanied the boy back to the front door of the restaurant, Minho's fingers still wrapped around Jisung's wrist.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for the scene I caused, they just always get on my nerves", stated Minho sighing as he bowed in front of Jisung.

The younger quickly shook his head, "Don't worry Minho hyung, you didn't really cause a huge scene. And I kind of know the feeling... I have to get back to work now, drive home safely and send me a text as soon as you get home, alright?"

The hazelnut-haired boy chuckled as he nodded, "I will, good luck", he then hugged the younger and left a kiss on his cheek before bidding goodbye to the flustered younger boy and storming out of the restaurant.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of his little interaction with Jisung. He was relieved the younger was there, it was easier for him to confront his parents. He soon started the car and drove back home. He sent a text to Jisung to let him know he had arrived safely at home before started cooking his own dinner as he, for obvious reason, hadn't eaten anything at the restaurant.

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Just got home

Fighting <3  
P.s: let me know when you get home cutie~


	12. Chapter 12

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Just got home

you're probably already sleeping right now since it's already  
two in the morning, so I'll talk to you tomorrow hyung~  
Good night <3


	13. Chapter 13

**leeknow.youknow**  
Good morning cutie~  
And that photo will become my wallpaper right now

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Good morning hyung...  
Can you stop calling me cutie? (｡･･｡)

**leeknow.youknow**  
Nope (๑ゝڡ◕๑)  
Anyways I'm still sorry about what happened yesterday at the restaurant

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Don't worry about it hyung!  
If anyone has to be sorry that should be your parents...  
They kinda made a scene once you left

**leeknow.youknow**  
Wait... for real?!

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Yeah...  
But it was hilarious ahahahah

**leeknow.youknow**  
What did they do this time?

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Are you sure you wanna know?

**leeknow.youknow**  
Pretty sure  
They have done a lot of embarrassing things, so I'm ready to listen to whatever shit they have done yesterday

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Alright ahahah  
So, once you left I got back to work obviously, which also meant I had to serve at your parents' table too. Once I got back there the girl was already throwing a fit at your parents. She was telling them off about doing that arrangement when they knew damn well you wouldn't have accepted it. She also told them that they should get done with their 'conservative shit' and accept the fact that you're not interested in girls at all. Once she finished her speech, she got up and left, not before winking in my direction... I think she caught on the fact that something is going on between us, but going back to the main story... After that, your parents were so shocked it was hilarious, I almost couldn't hold myself back from laughing. Your father went livid once he realized they failed once again and he would have thrown a plate on the floor if your mother hadn't stopped him. Then they started arguing as your mother was trying to convince your father to stop trying to arrange you with girls. And long story short they were kicked out of the restaurant by my boss

**leeknow.youknow**  
That's what they get for being two pieces of shit  
But I'm glad the girl understood the situation and actually tried to kick some sense in them

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Yep  
And btw, from what I saw and heard it's mostly your father behind everything  
Your mother ended up threatening him with divorce at some point

**leeknow.youknow**  
That would be great, I really don't need a step-father like that

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Oh! I thought he was your father

**leeknow.youknow**  
Luckily not  
My real dad lives in the US, but I lived with my step-dad since I was six

**squirrel_sungie00**  
Oohhh, I understand  
Now that I remember! I have good news hyung

**leeknow.youknow**  
Which are...?

**squirrel_sungie00**  
I'm free on Saturday o(^▽^)o

**leeknow.youknow**  
That's amazing!!

**squirell_sungie00**  
Hehehehe I know~  
I have to go now hyung, need to prepare for school  
Ttyl <3

**leeknow.youknow**  
Alright~  
Byeee <3


	14. Chapter 14

****hot hoe  
**** HE SAID HE’S FREE!!!!!!  
I’M GOING ON A DATE SATURDAY!!!!!  
YAAAAAAYYYYYYY

 ** **salty squirrel  
**** Wooo!  
You seem really happy ahahah

 ** **Hot hoe  
**** ‘Cause I am!!!  
I can't believe I’m going on a date with him (இ﹏இ`｡)  
Wish me luck!!

 ** **Salty squirrel  
**** I don’t think you need it since everything will go well  
But anyway, good luck hoe (●≧ω≦)9

 ** **Hot hoe  
**** Not a hoe, but thanks squirrel

 ** **Salty squirrel  
**** Squirrel?  
Really?  
You didn’t have anything better?

 ** **Hot hoe  
**** How should I call you if I don’t know your name?

 ** **Salty squirrel  
**** I don’t know yours either

 ** **Hot hoe  
**** Point taken  
Minho  
That’s my name, yours?

 ** **Salty squirrel  
**** Ji  
Just call me Ji (=^_^=)

 ** **Hot hoe  
**** Alright! （＾ω＾）

 ** **Salty squirrel  
**** Btw, how did it go with your parents yesterday?

 ** **Hot hoe  
**** It went so bad  
You can’t even imagine!

 ** **Salty squirrel  
**** Oh… I’m sorry…  
If you need anyone to talk to I’m here for you  
Just so you know, I have a shitty relationship with my parents too, more like none  
at all right now, so I’ll probably be able to understand your situation a bit…

 ** **Hot hoe  
**** Thank you Ji, I promise I’ll tell you about it soon  
Now I have to go, I should be getting ready for university… I wanna dieeeeeeee (╥_╥)

 ** **Salty squirrel  
**** Ahahahahahahahahah  
Come on hyung, it’s not the end of the world, it’s just a school day  
I’ve to go to  
The teacher just got here  
Ttyl ｡^‿^｡

 ** **Hot hoe  
**** Alright, bye Ji ಥ◡ಥ


	15. Chapter 15

_Monday, Lunch Time_

**Crackheads Crew**

**Lix  
** OMG!!!  
Guys!!!!!  
You had to see Jisung's hickeys this morning!!!!  
Minho did a really good job on his neck!!!!  
(¬‿¬)

 **Giraffe  
** A piece of art I might say

 **Lix  
** Right, right  
A really nice piece of art

 **Nerd  
** You two are impossible  
But guys they're right!!

 **Channie hyung  
** WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?  
I thought you and Minho said you didn't do anything Ji!!!!!!!!

 **Junnie hyung  
** Our son is growing up  
(இ﹏இ'｡)

 **Shortie  
** Wow... never thought Ji was one to move so quickly...  
I'm so proud of you little squirrel!!!

 **Jisung**  
We didn't do anything besides making out!!!  
And I hate you guys!!!!

 **Channie hyung  
** Oh...  
Good, you're still my baby

 **Jisung**  
Ew

 **Channie hyung  
** Disrespectful son ಥ◡ಥ

 **Innie  
** I'm still a baby Channie hyung!  
(＾▽＾)

 **Channie hyung  
** Yes, you still are (இ﹏இ'｡)

 **Lix  
** With that amount of hickeys, I'm not really sure you didn't do anything else  
(¬‿¬)

 **Giraffe  
** Lix is right, I don't believe you didn't do anything other than kissing!!

 **Jisung  
** But we didn't!!  
We still had our clothes on and I'm pretty sure one of us should have been limping if we did something and no one was!!

 **Nerd  
** Guys stop teasing Ji  
And Ji...  
I think you wrote the phrase wrong

 **Jisung**  
What do you mean?

 **Nerd  
** You should have written "I'm pretty sure cause I wasn't limping around"

 **Jisung**  
SEUNGMIN!!!!!

 **Shortie  
** Ahahahahahahahahah  
But Seung is right Ji

 **Innie  
** You surely aren't a top Ji

 **Jisung**  
Not you too Innie!! ╥﹏╥

 **Junnie hyung  
** The baby is not a baby anymore...  
The baby is not a baby anymore...

 **Channie hyung  
** The baby is not a baby anymore...  
The baby is not a baby anymore...

 **Giraffe  
** I think Jeongin just broke Chan hyung and Yejun hyung...

 **Innie  
** ｡^‿^｡


	16. Chapter 16

_Wednesday, Evening_

**leeknow.youknow**  
You know... today has been a strange day...

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Really? What happened?

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Well, first Yejun hyung told me to treat his child well and that was weird...  
Like... I didn't even know he had a child!

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Oh, he doesn't  
He was referring to me...  
Chan hyung and Yejun hyung have this tendency to treat  
everyone in our group of friends as their own children

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Ooohhhh!!!  
I knew Chan hyung was like that, but I didn't know Yejun hyung did it too

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Yeah ahahahahah  
That's also one of the reasons why we ship them together  
Other than the fact that they are both weird  
But don't tell them or they will threaten to disown me once again ༼☯﹏☯༽

 **leeknow.youknow**  
lol  
What did you do to have them threaten you the first time?

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Are you sure you wanna know?  
|_・)

 **leeknow.youknow**  
You made me hella curious now

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Let's say I might or might not have accidentally closed them into a  
storage room without noticing...

 **leeknow.youknow**  
OMG!  
Are you kidding me?! That's hilarious ahahah

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Yeah...  
If I didn't receive threats until they were out it would have been...

 **leeknow.youknow**  
It still is ahahahah  
But I'm curious... How?

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Idfk  
I thought they had left and I just closed it

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Ahahahah it can happen

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Yeah, I know  
But they thought I did it on purpose!  
(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **leeknow.youknow**  
omg ahahah

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Moving on...  
Other strange things?

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Yeah...  
My mom came to my flat to tell me she was sorry about what happened on Sunday  
She also assured me that it will never happen again...

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Wow... didn't see it coming

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Neither did I...  
Not after years of telling them to stop and not being listened...  
And it kept getting weirder...

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
What do you mean?

 **leeknow.youknow**  
She asked me about my love life!

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Isn't that what a mother normally does?

 **leeknow.youknow**  
But she never did until today!

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Alright, that's strange

 **leeknow.youknow**  
That's what I thought too

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Yeah, but can we talk about it tomorrow?  
I'm sorry, it's just that today I'm so worn out that I can't keep my eyes open

 **leeknow.youknow**  
Yeah, sure  
Sweet dreams cutie  
ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 **squirrel_sungie00**  
Sweet dreams to you too hyung (⺣◡⺣)♡*


	17. Chapter 17

_Friday, Night_

****hot hoe  
**** I’M  
SO  
EXCITED  
FOR  
TOMORROW!!  
BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG?!?! ╥﹏╥

****salty squirrel  
**** Hyung!!!  
You worry too much!  
I’m sure the date will go well tomorrow, just have more faith in yourself  
(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

****hot hoe  
**** But what if he will not like the date??  
Or if I do something that will make him hate me??  
(இ﹏இ`｡)

****salty squirrel  
**** Well… I don’t know where you wanna take your date,  
but if they don’t appreciate your effort than he’s not worth it  
Still, I think it will go just fine  
And I’m sure you won’t do anything that will make him hate you  
From what I’ve heard from a little birdy he’s worried too for the same reason

****hot hoe  
**** The little bird is a freckled boy named Felix?

****salty squirrel  
**** Yeah...  
But my point was, don’t stress it too much, it will  
go great and after I want all the juicy details, alright?  
⚈ ̫⚈

****hot hoe  
**** Alright…  
But I don’t think there’ll be any juicy details,  
I think the most we’ll do will be kissing

****salty squirrel  
**** Still juicy for someone with no love life

****hot hoe  
**** Lol

****salty squirrel  
**** Now go to sleep hoe  
Don’t want you to be sleepy at your date, won’t we?

****hot hoe  
**** You’re right, but still not a hoe, squirrel  
Goodnight Ji

****salty squirrel  
**** Still not a squirrel either  
Goodnight Minho hyung  
And good luck with your date o(^-^)o

****hot hoe  
**** Thank you Ji (=^_^=)


End file.
